A Collection of The Neopian Experience Stories
by Chicken Koko
Summary: This is a collection of stories our guild- The Neopian Experience- wrote on parties and celebrations. May be confusing for non-members. Stories up: The Spell of the Golden Heart


The Spell of the Golden Heart  
  
This is a story written by the members of The Neopian Experience, the name of the guild I am in at Neopets. It was for a Christmas Activity, and it was a great success.( It may be confusing to the people who are not in my guild, but this is just for the benefit of the members. It will be left here, and if we have another story making I may post it as the next chapter again.  
  
Members, if you would like to, you can review about the story.( The buttons there. Now, thank you to all you members who created it!  
  
(Sara, Callie, Nmic, Lizzie, Bowser, Rohith, thank you. If I missed anyone, let me know!)  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
The members of TNE were sitting crowded around a warm fireplace on the gmb. We were all paying Adam out... I mean we were discussing the finer points of life when suddenly the doorbell rang. Yan went to open it and she came back leading....  
  
...a clocked figure... strange... "Warm up by the fireplace, Yan. Who's that?" Sara asked. The rest of the members curiously looked over their knitting (the old people) and mugs of cocoa. Bowser hurriedly went to get extra drinks. And then the cloaked figure took off his hood revealing...  
  
...a poor old man. This gentleman was around 80, with white moustache and broken glasses. With his torn and dirty clothes, he sure didn't dress warm enough for this snowy day. Leading this old man into the room, Yan says...  
  
"Um. Hi guys... This is, um..." Sara laughed. "What if it's Adam?" she joked. Everyone around them laughed. But we all know Adam isn't THAT old. Then Yan said...  
  
...'Folks, this is Bob. Bob, meet the members of TNE.' There were murmurs around the room. The only one that Bob caught was: 'Bob? Didn't I once have an imaginary friend called Bob?' 'Hi everyone,' began Bob, 'you may not know it but I am the great-grandfather of a person you may know as Adam. I have come here to tell you that...  
  
...CRASH! Small glass pieces flew all over the place as the members screeched and ran for cover. Yan cried, "What's happening? Who is it?" Bob looked shocked. "I must go now, I can not stay here..." he said, and bolts out leaving a single piece of paper. Koko curiously picked it up and read aloud...  
  
...'The one you call Bowserdoggie and known to some as Queen of Monkeys is in grave danger. This Christmas Eve, a great shadow will fall upon TNE leaving it's members helpless and in despair. There is one among you who can save you all. She is a very generous and kind person, with a heart of gold. Her name is...' At this point the paper had been torn off. The members looked at each other, shocked. Nikki said, 'Well...  
  
... what are we going to do? The most important part is missing!!!' The members looked at each other. They were all a loss at what to say or do. Then, Bret spoke up. 'We must find someone who is a very generous and kind person, with a heard of gold. But what does heart of gold mean? Pure?' Koko reread the paper. 'I don't know. But Bowser's the one that most fits the description most, but she's the one who needs to be saved...' Bowser, looking grave, spoke up...  
  
...'Well, I'm really not quite sure what this means. But I know that if I am here danger will fall upon us all. Therefore I can only come to one conclusion: to leave TNE until the danger has passed.' At this everyone burst into speech. 'But you can't go Bowser, you're our guild leader!' said Callie. 'And besides,' said Sara, 'I think I have an idea of who this person is...' 'Oh yeah? Who?' asked Sally. 'Well, I think the person mentioned in the message is Joy.' As soon as Sara had made this statement, Joy...  
  
...came bursting into the room, her cheeks red and flecks of snow clinged on her coat. 'Hey guys, what did I miss? I was shoveling a path to the shopping mart.' There was a deafening silence as they all stared at Joy thinking hard. Could it be Joy? 'JOY! Bowsersindangerandweneedaheroandthepersonmightbeyou!' Koko screeched. Joy looked bewildered as everyone began talking at once. 'Slowly, please?' After Koko slowly resaid her sentence, Joy said, sighing...  
  
...'I always knew the day would come when this would happen.' 'Knew what would happen?' interrupted Emily. 'BE QUIET!' screamed Lizzie, impatient to hear Joy's story. 'I knew that the day would come when it would be time to claim my birthright' continued Joy, 'You see, I am the daughter of Queen Donna II, and at my birth a prophecy was made:  
  
Beware the danger that lurks beneath the veil of shadows. On Christmas day of the 5th year you will be faced by a monstrous foe of which you and only you will be able to defeat. With your powers of good you will face the evil and with the help of your friends you will defeat it. The fate of Neopia lies in your hands.  
  
The whole room was silent as they contemplated this puzzling prophecy. Suddenly ...  
  
...'MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!' The members shrieked as the windows broke (again) and a person not unlike Dracula came bursting in. 'I will take over the Neopian World. No measly member of TNE shall defeat me!' he yelled, and disappeared once again. Lizzie was shaking in anger as he left. 'Who does he think is going to clean up the mess he made?' she screeched in anger. They all looked at each other. Some how *that* didn't sound like the point.  
  
Suddenly a mutated Grall appeared right in front of Koko and wanted to eat Koko!!!!!!!! Then, suddenly, an angel named Rohith made the mutated Grral disappear--with Koko!!!!!!! Uh-oh...  
  
...The members stared transfixed at the spot where Koko had disappeared. Lizzie cried, 'Oh no! Koko!' Bowser groaned. 'Is it because of me?' Joy answered, gravely, 'I think the war has begun.' Silence fell over the members...  
  
Bowser and Joy stood close, taking comfort knowing that they would either be the savior of each other, or the demise. All members appeared to be somewhat in a state of shock. Murmurs started up 'how could...' and 'did Koko just disappear...but...how...' Sally and Sara had by this time already started to clean up the mess the intruder made. As Lizzie was trying to figure out ways to make the cabin safe from intruders and protect them all Callie started to think about the note. "What could it mean?" she said. It was then all members decided that Bowser should stick by Joy's side - as she was the only one who could save her, and that all members would stay with Joy - to help her. As everyone sat and tried to think of plans and brainstorm ideas, it was Nikki's simple statement that started the glimmer of hope. "Okay it says Beware the danger that lurks beneath the veil of shadows, I think this is trying to give us a clue".....................  
  
"Veil of Shadows, Veil of Shadows, I have I heard that before somewhere but where?" continued Nikki. Bowser step forward and started trembling, "I have heard it too. But I remember where. My grandfather used to read me a book. It was about 2 great forces that once ruled over Neopia. One good and one bad. When you look at a map of Neopia the side you can see was ruled by a fair and kind ruler. A mean and nasty ruler ruled the other side. As the sun rarely shown there they referred to it as being under a Veil of shadows. He said one day the Veil of shadows would spread. Spread over this side of Neopia, I fear this is what is happening and what the note is trying to say." As Bowser was finishing Callie started to cry, and scream "What's that over there", everyone turned around and there stood a...  
  
Ghost! It was Ghost Nmic! "What have I missed?" Seeing the scared faces on all the members Nmic said, "I haven't scared you that bad! Have I?" as Joy filled in her servant on what had been happening, Nmic fell into a deep silence... going almost transparent, (as he does in deep thought) the members forgot about him in there fretting.  
  
As all the members calmed down from Nmic's surprise, the conversation floated back to the topic about the Veil of Shadows. "Can you tell us more about this, Bowser?" Callie questioned. "I'm sorry. I have given you all the information I can remember." Then suddenly, a loud bang came from the opposite side of the GMB door. "Go get it!" said Joy to Nikki. As Nikki opened the door...  
  
In stepped, another ghost! It was ghost boo! Boo looked around and said, "I am a messenger, I bring good news... you are on the right track, and Nmic," (Nmic comes out of thought) "you are right." Boo goes back out and joy turns to her servant and asks, "What did he mean???"  
  
With all this confusion - everyone's minds were on different things and it seemed like no one was getting anywhere! Yan stood up and claimed, "Okay guild - lets all have a group sitting - and try and figure this all out". It was as members started speaking thoughts, 'the one with the heart of gold', 'we're on the right track', fate of Neopia in your hands', 'good VS evil' It was then that Sally spoke up, 'So not only do we have to keep Bowser and Joy safe and defeat evil - but we have to find KOKO and bring her back safely!' The group seemed discouraged by Sally's statement, as this was an enormous task for TNE when Lizzie jumped up. 'That's it, you guys - the forces of good and evil - are in our hands and can only be saved by the one with the heart of gold.' All members looked strangely at Lizzie until Sara realized what she was saying. "Joy", said Sara, "Where is that locket your always playing with?" True enough, Joy put her hand in her pocket and there was her locket - a gold locket, in the shape of a heart...All members started getting excited...Lizzie spoke up again, 'This means we need to find the hands ... oh I've got it'................  
  
With all this confusion - everyone's minds were on different things and it seemed like no one was getting anywhere! Yan stood up and claimed, "Okay guild - lets all have a group sitting - and try and figure this all out". It was as members started speaking thoughts, 'the one with the heart of gold', 'we're on the right track', fate of Neopia in your hands', 'good VS evil'  
  
It was then that Sally spoke up, 'So not only do we have to keep Bowser and Joy safe and defeat evil - but we have to find KOKO and bring her back safely!'  
  
The group seemed discouraged by Sally's statement, as this was an enormous task for TNE when Lizzie jumped up. 'That's it, you guys - the forces of good and evil - are in our hands and can only be saved by the one with the heart of gold.' All members looked strangely at Lizzie until Sara realized what she was saying. "Joy", said Sara, "Where is that locket your always playing with?" True enough, Joy put her hand in her pocket and there was her locket - a gold locket, in the shape of a heart...All members started getting excited...Lizzie spoke up again, 'This means we need to find the hands ... oh I've got it'................  
  
"ok, I am ready to confess..." said Nmic surprising everyone. "If any of you remember, when I first died, I didn't reply for at least 10 min. thats because I was talking to an angel, about being a ghost or an angel... finaly I decided ghost! Then I came back alive... anyway, the point is... The angels name was Rohith. And one of the things Rohith said to me was, you life will be filled with trauma if you choose a ghosts life... and after all that had happened I thought that was the trauma... but it wasn't... and boo knows it cause as a ghost he is connected to angels... like I am... I think I'm supposed to be the new good ruler..." Silence fell after that statement.  
  
Suddenly Bowser interrupts! The Veil of Shadows is coming this way. The prophecy is coming true and the Veil of Shadows is spreading. What can we do? We have to hurry before it's too late! Hurry! Where is Koko?  
  
Panic erupted all through the place - 'The Veil of Shadow, VEIL OF SHADOWS, oh my god what DO WE DO!' Members were running into each other, panic was rising - no one knew quite what to do yet.... or did they?  
  
Suddenly, Joy figured out what the locket was for! She opened it, and took out the piece of paper. Before this she never know what the symbols meant, but she knew now. "Nmic, My servant, this is why you became my servant! I need you to fight off the forces, rule these members of TNE in a battle! Keep them Off until I finish the spell." Everything was clicking; people were finding out there destinies! But they saw a pack of evil vile creatures on the horizon, and they prepared for battle.  
  
'CHARGE!' shrieked Sara. And, swords drawn, the members of TNE ran to meet their enemies. The sound of metal clashing against metal rang throughout the battlefield. And so the determined members of TNE fought and beat the unnamable forces of Evil, driving them back into the Wastelands where they belonged. Meanwhile, Joy was clutching her Golden Heart Locket in her hand, whilst muttering the spell she read off the paper. A bright shining light appeared in the midst of all the fighting. 'It's Koko!' shouted Yan in delight. The last of the Evil forces cowered from the light, whimpering as they fled into the darkness. Koko spiraled down towards the earth, and it was then that we noticed the two white, feathery wings protruding from her back. 'Koko!' said Joy, running to meet her, 'Y-You're an ANGEL!' 'That's right,' said Koko, grinning happily. 'When Rohith came to rescue me from that Grarrl, the blast of Good he fired at the Grarrl somehow hit me as well, turning me into an angel! And now I can fly!' And how the exhausted and disheveled members of TNE rejoiced! That night there was partying and feasting. 'Now this is what Christmas should really be like!' said Sara. 


End file.
